


The Twilight Zone.

by Prismidian



Series: The Twilight Zone With Oliver Kirkland. [1]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Beautiful World
Genre: F/M, The Twilight Zone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel drives through a portal in a storm and crosses over to Oliver's manor where he and his sister had been waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twilight Zone.

Being far from home can always made one homesick, but does the distance matter? 

Isabel didn't know just how far she had gotten lost, but she was now in from the terrible storm and cuddled up in a warm bed. 

Once safe you'd think you'd be able to sleep right? Well, the odd thing about the shelter she had found was the people who owned it. 

The man looked like Arthur but acted nothing like him, he was sweet, albeit a little nervous around her. 

His sister whom she thought was the lady of the house until he quickly informed her otherwise, had long pig tails like Alice, but she didn't wear glasses. Not to mention their hair were shades of pink and not blond. 

He said his name was Oliver and that she could stay for as long as she wanted. He offered her food and different kinds of cake, which looked so good she couldn't stop herself from trying at least some of them. 

After showing her to her room where he said she could stay for the night he hung his head and started to leave. She wasn't sure how to thank him, aside from how many times she had said it, but she did stop him by placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around. He didn't know why she touched him but his cheeks quickly flushed to match the colour of his cerise coloured hair. She wasn't exactly sure why this was the reaction she got but she gave him a small peck on the cheek and said "Gracias." Softly and he replied "You're quite welcome love." 

Rolling over in her bed, she thought back to when he grabbed her a blanket and asked her so many questions that she became confused. 

She knew that he must have cared about her, but was that something he would have done for anyone? 

He looked so calm and peaceful when he was relaxed, but nervousness and hesitance seemed to only be his matter of protecting himself from harm. 

Even though he had his sister, he seemed lonely and worried that he'd be left alone, but after he knocked on her door again he seemed, different. 

"Are you sure there is nothing else you need?" 

"No, I am fine, Gracias." She assured him before she paused for a minute. 

"Actually, I wanted to know why you've been so nice to me." 

"Nice to you? My dear you're beautiful and I've never met someone like you. You're enchanting and bewitching, everything I had ever dreamed of and now you're standing in front of me. Pardon my fawning  over you but I want you to be as comfortable as possible." 

She could tell he was telling the truth but his sweet smile when he finished and she thought she'd reward him with another kiss, since he seemed to enjoy those so much, but this time on the lips. 

She didn't realize that a simple kiss in  thanks could lead to so much, but she wasn't going to fight it. Inviting someone in never felt so blissful and she was surprised just comfortable she felt in his arms. He wasn't as worried about upsetting her or that she denied his feelings when he was able to sleep beside her and she absent mindedly played with his cerise coloured hair.  

"Do you believe in fate Isabel?" He asked softly and she thought for a moment, of course she believed in fate, but she was curious as to why he asked her. "Sí, I do Oliver." 

"I believe fate brought us together, I know only magic could have done something like this and I have none. The only logical explanation is fate." 

"Or love." Isabel muttered, snuggling closer to him and he hugged her a bit tighter. "Love? Does that mean you love me?" 

"I don't know what else to call it." She smiled softly. 

"I love you too Isabel." 

"I love you more." 

"Is this really a competition? Isabel I love you, more than I thought I was capable given my state of mind, but you've brought me sanity in a world where is doesn't exist." 

"I'm sorry Oliver, I didn't-" 

"It's quite alright love, I just wasn't aware I could be so happy." 

"Neither did I." She sighed and slowly started to fall asleep. 

Her pondering happened hours later when she woke up in the middle of the night and rolled over to face him again.

He was still fast asleep but as she ran her fingers through his hair again he woke up.

"Is something the matter?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Right, then, is there anything I can do for you?" 

"Love me forever." 

"Alright my dear and I'll never let you go." 


End file.
